1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage for implementing a wagering game which allows a player to adjust a random number generator and/or payouts on the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wagering games come in all shapes and sizes. Casinos are always looking for additional wagering games in order to provide a more exciting game for the player as well as ways to generate more revenue for the casino.